


Too Many Humans

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her tolerance for humans is short, and the limits are too often tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Humans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a warm-up before doing major writing.

She’d been in meeting after meeting and was more than a little irritated with humans today.  By the end of the final meeting all Ghanima wanted to do was set everyone in the room on fire.

“I think that went quite well.  We got more than I originally intended on asking for and they asked for less than I expected.”  Josephine closed the door to her office, a grin of satisfaction on her face.

“They’ve likely heard the stories of Ghanima’s temper.”  Leliana giggled as Ghanima rolled her eyes.

“It was only once.  The woman refused to address as anything other than The Elf.  I think burning all her hair off was the least I could do.” 

“You can’t argue with her reasoning, Josie.  Burning her hair was getting off easy.”  Leliana rose from her place on the couch.  “Besides, it’s worked in our favor.”

“Do you know how much that wig cost us?”  Josephine glared at the two women, both of which were trying not to smile.  “Or should I bring up how terrible the smell of burning hair is?  It took a week to get it out of my office.  A week!”

“I know how much you spend on chocolate.”  Ghanima made her way to the door, but Josephine blocked her way.  “It’s late.  If I have to attend another meeting I may just set someone on fire to keep myself entertained.”

Sighing defeat, “very well.  There are three tomorrow afternoon, one undoubtedly a marriage proposal.”

“For that one I’ll have Solas present.  Maybe include heavy affections to put on a good show.  Make everyone uncomfortable, provide gossip for the Orlesians to suck on, perhaps wear something very Dalish.” 

Josephine moved out of the way and Leliana sat back down, clutching her sides as she laughed.  Ghanima left with a grin on her face.  Neither of the women doubted she do it considering she’s done similar before.


End file.
